Missioncraft: The Abandoned Strategy Guide
Beginners Knowledge First Steps The first thing any player will want to do is make sure they have food and good equipment. Such as Leather Armor, (Highest allowed equip-able armor when entering the portal), a Stone Sword, (Strongest Sword allowed though the portal), a Pickaxe, (Stone or Iron allowed), and a sufficient supply of food. Although only one stack of food is allowed through the portal. (Any food taken cannot be cooked). Finding Shelter Finding a shelter is heavily recommended. A place of refuge during the night is much needed during the player’s starting time in The Abandoned. Due to the spawning of Nemesis, Bonemen, and other heavily dangerous mobs that can easily kill new players. Abandoned Houses are the most recommended for a starting shelter, as they are among the safest structures found in the world. Although they can be found close by Monster Spawners in some cases. Most Abandoned Houses are safe. Collecting Resources Food: Due to the low amount of animal spawns in the Abandoned, it is fairly difficult to obtain a sufficient supply of food. The easiest way of obtaining food is by killing Husky’s and Rats. Though Carrots and Potatoes may drop from killing Nemesis and other Zombies. And loot chests can contain food, such as Bread, Beetroots, and Wheat. Wood: The only way of obtaining wood from a beginners point is to find the Sunken Ship. Located around the northwest corner of the world. It holds a loot chest containing wood and the only tree sapling found in the Abandoned, an Oak Sapling. It is advised to take extreme caution when returning to a shelter with the sapling on inventory. As losing the sapling will result in the eternal loss of wood in the Abandoned. Excluding sticks which may be found in loot chests. Ores: Loot chests have a chance to contain any type of ore found in the world. Although rare ores will be much more difficult to obtain through loot chests. Iron is an essential material to have on hand, as Iron tools and armor are heavily recommended for traveling in the Abandoned. Though Iron tools, armor, and Ingots can be found in loot chests, it is a much slower way to obtain them. It is recommended to mine for them instead. Although mining will require entering the heavily dangerous, Subway Tunnels. World Survival The Subway Tunnels The Subway Tunnels are an area of the world that is important to survival in the Abandoned. As they contain access to the only mining tunnel in the entire world. Aside from the even more dangerous, Caverns. The Tunnels are extremely dangerous to unsuspecting, new players. With Nemesis having an increased spawn rate here. It is recommended, at lowest, to have a full set of Iron Armor equipped, and an Iron Sword and Bow on hand, before attempting entry of the Subway Tunnels. Enchanting your gear can be very beneficial, though it isn’t an absolute must. Potions may also be of aid. Tips: ''' If a player has managed to reach the mine within The Subway Tunnels, it may be useful to barricade the entrance to the mine with dirt or other blocks one might have on inventory. This can keep Nemesis and other nearby mobs from attacking you while you mine. The Base The Base is an important area to access if one hopes to spawn the boss and complete the Abandoned level. However, it is very dangerous, as it is full of, and has an increased spawn rate, for Zombie Soldiers. It is advised to equip a full set of Iron Armor and an Iron Sword before attempting entry. Though some Potions may also be of aid. The Caverns The Caverns are extremely dangerous. So high defense and damage are a must before attempting entry. Diamond Armor with an Enchanted Diamond Sword is recommended. Some Potions may also be of aid. Such as Healing, Poison, Night Vision, and so on. Though the only cause for entering The Caverns ‘currently’ is for mining, it has been stated by the Devs that it will later become necessary to spawn a boss. Which must be defeated to exit the Abandoned and move forward in the game. The Ocean The Ocean is full of extremely dangerous mobs, such as Sharks and Infected Guardians. So a set of well enchanted Iron, Chainmail, or Gold Armor is useful for protection. Though Diamond Armor is recommended. With an enchanted Diamond Sword and Bow for defense. Water Breathing Potions are also a must, as your underwater breathing will be very limited without them. ''Survival Tactics''' Taming Mobs Taming can be an essential aid in surviving in the Abandoned. Currently, the only two tamable mobs in the Abandoned are Huskys and Rats. Huskys can be a very effective defense against Nemesis and other Zombies when paired in groups of three to five. While Rats are mostly recommended as pets, and not for combat, due to their extremely low health. A horde of fifteen to twenty Rats ''might prove somewhat effective, however. Especially if the attacker has been effected with Weakness, or already damaged.